


For the love of love

by Reese_with_a_Piece



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Funny, Love bar, Multi, autistic Adora, bar life, hard worker catra, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reese_with_a_Piece/pseuds/Reese_with_a_Piece
Summary: Catra decides to go with Adora to "The Bar of Love" looking for that special someone ;)))
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Scorpia/Lonnie
Kudos: 40





	1. Welcome to the Bar of Love~

**Author's Note:**

> -JUST A WARNING: Adora does have a alcohol addiction in this series.

Catra opened the door to her apartment, the beaten up door making a "squeak" as she pushed it. The brunette through her keys in the bowl next to the door and hung her coat and a makeshift coat rack. "Welcome home, Catra." The feline girl's roommate said from the dirty sofa. "How was your day?" Catra asked as she put her red sneakers up, no shoes allowed in the apartment, Adora's rule. 

Adora took a swig of some cheap wine. "It was a day, you?" 

"Work was stressful, but other than that...it was bad." The wild haired brunette plopped down next to the tall blonde. "I could...really used some comfort right now." Catra lowered her ears, blushing. "I have a idea on how we both can blow off some steam..." Adora turned, her face inches away from Catra's. 

"And what is that?" The feline cooed.

Adora turned her head and shot off the sofa. "There's a new bar in town! I heard it is pretty cool."

"Eh?"

"Come on, Catra. When was the last time you went to a bar?" 

Catra stared in silence for a second, averting her eyes from Adora.

"Exactly! It opens at 9pm! That gives us a hour to get ready." The blonde grabbed the brunette's hands and helped her up. "Come on! And who knows? You might find a special someone!" 

Catra's ears lowered and mumbled. "Yeah...special someone..."

-1 and 30 minutes later-

The roommates arrived at a very neon club, and very packed. 

Adora raised her arms in excitement. "This is it! Thanks again for coming with us, Lonnie." 

"Are you kidding? I have had a absolute shit week, I jumped at this opportunity when you called."

The group of girls approached a large green lizard-humanoid who was apparently the bouncer. The girls gave him their ID's except for Catra, which earned her a growl from the bouncer. "Hey, Rogelio! What's up man?" Lonnie spoke up. 

The lizard man growled.

"I know, I know. But this is her first time here, no one has to find out about her being only 20."

The lizard humanoid looked Catra up and down then let them through before Lonnie gave him a fist bump. "Thanks, man."

The girls walked into a neon room filled with music and exploding neon lights trailing around the room as if they were searching for something. 'This isn't so bad after all! This could be my chance to finally ask Adora out.' Catra thought, turning her head to face Adora. 

"I'm gonna catch you guys later, that scorpian chick over there is sending me some serious signals." Lonnie left the two alone.

"Come on! Let's go to the bar!" Adora grabbed Catra and ushered her over to the crowded bar counter. It looked quite different from other counters, this one had a aquarium in it with neon lights at the bottom. Adora was about to order them a drink when a purple girl doused in glitter sat next to the blonde. She wore a leather jacket and shades as well as baring a sassy attitude. Catra couldn't hear what they were talking about until Adora said "Hey, let's go dance, see you Catra." Before leaving the brunette alone sitting at the bar. Catra twitched her eye in disbelief. 'Did she...just leave me for some short purple haired freak?!' She though and spun around to face the bar. "Whiskey, neat." Catra announced to the bartender without making eye contact. "Aren't you a little too y-" 

"Are you dumb? Just do it idiot and maybe I'll tip you!" The bartender just shrugged and started to work on her Whiskey.

"Ouch...you're not playing are you, kitten?" Catra turned her head to face another lizard but this one was more slender and elegant. They wore a very shiny outfit but it had enough black in it to match the sequence. "You know, you really shouldn't be rude to the person who is handling your drink." They green haired lizard winked while they sipped their martini.

"Here ya go, ma'am." The bartender slid the Whiskey to the feline. "Thank you." The brunette sighed and swallowed it whole. "Another." She tapped her claw on the glass. "Whats got your fur in a bunch, kitty?" Double Trouble leaned their arm on the counter, now facing fully at Catra. "Don't call me that." She growled.

"Oh?" Their tail swirled. "Then what should I call you?"

"Catra."

"Ah! My name is Double Trouble!" They said that with pride. "Pleasure." Catra mumbled and took another giant gulp of the second whiskey. And then, out of the corner of her eye she saw Adora dancing very inappropriately with that sparkle girl. Catra clenched her drink, gritting her teeth.


	2. Drunken Reflections

-PREVIOUSLY-

"Oh?" Their tail swirled. "Then what should I call you?"

"Catra."

"Ah! My name is Double Trouble!" They said that with pride. "Pleasure." Catra mumbled and took another giant gulp of the second whiskey. And then, out of the corner of her eye she saw Adora dancing very inappropriately with that sparkle girl. Catra clenched her drink, gritting her teeth.

-Present-

Catra clenched her fist and turned to face the bar again. 

"Yikes, are you okay, kitten?" The stylish lizard asked a hint of mockery in their voice.

"You know what?" The tipsy brunette grabbed Double Trouble's shirt and pulled them close. "Let's dance..." 

"Oh darling, I thought you'd never ask!" They followed the feline to the dance floor and started to dance to the seductive but fast paced music. Catra looked over to see Sparkles and Adora making out against a wall. 

A few hours past with a lot of drinking-mainly from Catra- 

Double Trouble and Catra were at the bar drinking their worries away, both venting to each other drunkenly. 

"No one ever see's the hard work I put into my acting (hiccup), it is hard enough I can't cry on cue!" The lizard cried.

"Tell me about it, (hiccup) I leave Adora for one second and she is already screwing (hiccup) sparkles!" Catra felt what felt like fire in her throat but she was able to swallow it. "Does anyone appreciate us?!?"

Double Trouble placed a hand on Catra's shoulder. "I (hiccup) appreciate you..." 

The feline tensed up and blushed. She would look into the green eyes that were staring at her. Before she knew it, she and the lizard fellow were intertwined in a sloppy kiss.

"Ay! No kissin' in my bar." The bartender barked. 

The stylish lizard sighed. "Come on, darling. Let's go somewhere more quiet..." They led Catra out of the bar and into a quiet hallway, well what they thought it was. 

The wild haired brunette giggled. "Is there really people fucking in a hallway? Hah! They have no life." But when she squinted her eyes out of curiosity, she realized the two girls who were making love in the hallway were none other than Sparkles and...Adora....

Catra felt flames of rage and jealousy grow within her. 

"Do you mind?!" The sparkle girl shouted towards the two in the hallway's entrance. 

Double Trouble spoke up. "Apologies, ladies." They said, a bit flustered. The two left the hallway and headed outside. 

A drunk Catra winked. "How about we go to my place?" 

The lizard placed their hands on their hips, even when they are drunk they still are elegant."Ooh, you are quite hopeless, aren't you?" 

The feline growled. "Ooh! Feisty!" Double Trouble giggled and headed towards their lime green Lamborghini Murcielago parked in the parking lot.

Double Trouble winked. "Give me your address, kitten. And maybe we'll go there."


	3. Tasty Love

-Previously-

A drunk Catra winked. "How about we go to my place?"

The lizard placed their hands on their hips, even when they are drunk they still are elegant."Ooh, you are quite hopeless, aren't you?"

The feline growled. "Ooh! Feisty!" Double Trouble giggled and headed towards their lime green Lamborghini Murcielago parked in the parking lot.

Double Trouble winked. "Give me your address, kitten. And maybe we'll go there."

-Present-

Catra gave the smirking lizard her address to her sketchy apartment and immediately drove there. Catra could hardly put the key it the lock because she was so excited...that and she was drunk. When they both got inside the apartment, the moment would heat up. Mainly because the two were both making out. 

Double Trouble instantly took charge of the situation and drove them both to the sofa, where they knocked Catra down with a 'yelp' and continued to kiss her. The lizard humanoid would slide their tongue into the brunette's mouth. The two would wrestle with their trying to dominate the other, but Double Trouble eventually and easily dominated Catra. The brunette would split from their embrace. "I...I want you in me..."

Double Trouble was happy to oblige and would start to kiss the feline's neck, moving their hand slowly down Catra's chest. The brunette moaned, tingling at the sensation of their touch. She hasn't been touched like this ever...this was all new to her. And she could feel herself getting damp in a lower area. 

Catra moaned. "Just do...do it already..." 

The lizard smirked and trailed their hand down to Catra's crotch and cupped her. Catra flinched in pleasure and groaned. Double Trouble would then start to grind up against her while they moved their hand up and down her area. 

Catra groaned. "Mmmh! Stop...stop teasing!" She was tingling a bit in anticipation for whats to come. Double Trouble smirked. "As you wish, darling~" And with that, they lowered their hand into Catra's torn pants and past her underwear. The curly haired brunette cried out in sweet agony of the pleasure radiating from their touch. The lizard would place a finger on Catra's clit and would gently rub it while their tongue traced the brunette's lower lips. 

"Nngh! Ahh~" Catra squirmed at their touch already feeling a energetic sensation rising in a ball in her stomach. The stylish lizard would speed up the rubbing and then stop.

"Wh- why did..." Catra panted "Why did you-"

She was interrupted when Double Trouble all of a sudden lovingly put a finger inside her. "Ahh!" Catra yowled, feeling them inside of her. Double Trouble giggled and added a second finger and would start to move the fingers in and out. "Harder! Ngh~" Catra squirmed . Double Trouble ramped up the pace, hitting Catra's sweet spot inside of her every time they went in. Catra arched her body against Double Trouble's mouth, feeling a sensation bursting from every seam. "I'm....I'm coming!" 

And she did just that. Without wasting anytime, Double Trouble quickly slipped there tongue inside of her, wiggling and coaxing the white fluid out of Catra, tasting her. The brunette fell to the ground, exhausted. Body still twitching from ecstasy.


	4. Love is Neked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for the short chapter! Got held up in school-

-PREVIOUSLY-

And she did just that. Without wasting anytime, Double Trouble quickly slipped there tongue inside of her, wiggling and coaxing the white fluid out of Catra, tasting her. The brunette fell to the ground, exhausted. Body still twitching from ecstasy.

-CURRENTLY-

Double Trouble would lay down beside Catra on the couch and kissed her forehead. "That was fun!" They panted.

The brunette exhaled. "Y-yeah..." She turned on her side and faced the lizard. "Now, let me do you..."

They chuckled. "No, no, honey. Tonight was about you. Besides, I'm not as horny as you were." Double Trouble winked and the now blushing Catra. 

"I..I..." 

"Shhh, kitten, shhh..." They placed a finger on Catra's lips. 

"Maybe another time. Until then, I am gonna crash at your place." 

Catra nodded and showed them to her room, where they both spooned each other to sleep for that night. The brunette woke up to a harsh headache, pounding ears and her friends stumbling in. She jolted up, her ears too, and jumped to the door. Catra, not thinking, rushed down the hallway to see Adora and Lonnie in the hallway taking some Asprin. Lonnie looked up at Catra and laughed. 

"Have a god time last night?" She snorted. 

"What?" The feline girl said, half awake with a hang over. Lonnie pointed at the brunette and Catra tilted her head in confusion. Adora took her aside and whispered in Catra's ear. "It's hard to tell you this...but...you're naked right now." 

Catra's face immediatly turned as red as a tomato and looked down, seeing nothing but her beige fur. She let out a high pitched squeal and rushed to her room and slammed the door. 

"Ouch, not so loud..." The lizard would mumble into a pillow, turning onto their back. Catra's eye would twitch. 'They're still here?! Ever heard of a one night stand?!' She thought as she put on some clothes that weren't torn.


End file.
